Choices
by titch95
Summary: Draco is about to take the mark. Will a person from his childhood affect his decision to run? One-shot about Draco Malfoy and his sister Aquillina!


Choices

Knowing what he was about to do would affect the rest of his life; he would never be able to just walk away if Voldemort was defeated. He couldn't hide or run away, when he took this his free life would be over. He hated the position he was put in, either take the dark mark and serve Him forever. Or, if he didn't take the mark, then his mother would pay, threatening his whole family would be pointless the only person Draco cared about was his mother. His father was a monster, forcing his mother to marry him; he was abusive to both of them and was in no way a role model. If Draco had a choice without any consequences to his mother, he would walk away from all of this, kill his father and live a happy care free life somewhere with his mother.

His mother meant everything to him; she was kind and caring when she could be. However, she wasn't the courageous person she used to be, she tried once to stop Lucius hurting her children but it was pointless. Her courageousness had taken her daughter, she would never try and stop him again; only heal the wounds.

_Screams started ringing throughout the manor, she ran into7 year old Draco's room to find him on his bed covering his ears. Her heart broke but he was ok and she needed to get to 5 year old Aquillina's (Aquilla) room, she could tell it was her screaming. Sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her she ran into Aquilla's room; to find her on the floor in a ball being shouted at by Lucius a slight bruise on her face. "Lucius! Stop it please," He didn't even acknowledge her, "LUCIUS! LEAVE AQUILLA ALONE, NOW!" He turned around and glared at her, anger radiating out his eyes. _

"_Narcissa, how dare you raise you voice to me!" He walked away from Aquilla and towards her, "This girl doesn't deserve to be in our family, she had made friends with a mudblood. She is a disgrace to the Malfoy name." Narcissa was shocked, she didn't really care who her daughter made friends with, as long as she was happy. Suddenly realising what he was saying she looked at him shocked. "Please don't Lucius leave her alone or I will leave you! I will, and the children will come with me!" She lunged towards Aquilla and held her sobbing daughter behind her. "I was just going to punish her, but your 'courage' did this. YOU did this!" With a flick of his wand Narcissa was petrified, she could only move her eyes and could hear Him and Aquilla. He was walking towards Aquilla and with a crack they were both apparated, as soon as he left she had control of her body again. Her chest was painfully heaving with sobs, and she screamed as loud as she could. Soon her brave little boy Draco was by her side, his little hands rubbing circles on her back. "Mummy, where's Aquilla and Father gone?" He never called Lucius Dad or Daddy, only ever father. He hated him as much as she did. "I don't know baby, I'll find her I'll get your sister back I promise," They embraced in a tight hug and didn't let go, both knowing Aquillina wouldn't come back. _

_She never returned._

He shook the thoughts from his brain, it wouldn't help him now. He was very protective of his sister from the age of two. He used to cry whenever she cried and hug her when she got scared. Standing up from his position on the bed he opened the door of his suite to head down to his lavishly decorated dining hall for the last time as an unmarked man. He gulped hard and opened the door, to find Voldemort, Father, his silently sobbing mum and a hooded short person. Voldemort ushered him in and addressed in his normal spiteful drawl. He heard sister and started listening again, "… if you follow me properly your sister will be unharmed and live with you, if not she will die." He clicked his fingers and the hooded person walked smoothly towards The Dark Lord. She pulled back her hood to reveal the waist length platinum blonde hair and beautiful sea blue eyes of his now 15 year old sister. "Aquilla!" Narcissa was being held back by Lucius, struggling to get to her long lost daughter. Draco didn't speak, he was speechless, he would never disobey The Dark Lord now, his little sister had been returned. Seeing how broken his mother had been meant her would never risk he r leaving again. "Aquillina you may speak," Voldemort said.

The beautiful girl smiled at her brother, "Draco, you are just as I remember you. I missed you so much! I know you won't listen, but you don't have to do this. Leave, I don't want to be the reason you did this! And mother, I know you tried everything to find me and I have missed you so much. SO much," She was now crying and Draco was determined, he would take the mark and never disobey to save his brave sister.

"I will take the mark, if you make an unbreakable vow to never let Aquilla be harmed." It was a long shot but it could work, Voldemort smiled and walked towards him with his hand out and cast the ritual. After, that was done he cast the spell and burned into his arm was the dark mark.

As long as he didn't disobey, Aquilla would be ok. He would never disobey the dark lord.


End file.
